Everyone Says I Love You
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: Some people say you can't live without it while others believe it is wiser to avoid it at any cost. Lily and Scorpius believe it is far to complicated to define. But everyone else know better than that when it comes to the two. LLP/SM.R&R!
1. Family Portraits

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nothing is mine I am a penniless fanfiction writer who only have plot bunny instead of money.

**A/N:** again the plot bunny took…however this is my first time at a next generation fic … I read some a few fic in various sites and took liking at Scorpius and Lily Potter. It's not going to be a typical love/hate or a Romeo/Juliet sort of fics…I'm not that kind of writer…

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

_Love is a sickness__…a disease…it is the breakdown of one's mind…it is the sudden rush that occurs in your heart that leads to unusual behavior and irrational actions. It also decreases your reaction time and lowers your pace in a certain amount of degree._

_If this happens to you, then you've fallen for it, you're in love__._

- Mark Aaron A. Corrales

**Chapter One**

**Family Portrait**

Lily love running. She loves running because it helped her clear her mind. She loves running because it good for her nerves, or temper as others might say. She love running because it was her alone time. But most of all, she loves the fact she can feel every muscle, hear every breath and sense her pulse. It made her feel alive and human.

If flying was freedom than running was the escape. That's what she said to her dad one night when she was on her way to another run around Godric Hollow just before dinner.

She was panting by now which only made her speed up a little, just to prove herself that she can.

"Had a good run?" her dad asked as while placing plate on the table.

"Pretty good." Lily wheezed and poured herself a glass of water from the cold pitcher. "Thanks dad." She showed his her glass and smiled. "Is mum cooking or you?"

"Mum and aunt Hermione," Harry said. "Don't make a face, you love Rose and Hugo."

"I wasn't making a face…" Lily pouted. "I just don't want to hear Rose rambling on and on about being Head Girl and how honored she is to be one and continue the Weasley legacy of Head boys and Girls."

"True," he said with a devious smile, "but we're also celebrating you becoming a prefect and perhaps being a future Head Girl."

"I wouldn't count on it." She refilled her glass again. "If it was up to me I wouldn't even be a prefect, McGonagall finally lost her marbles." Harry began to laugh at this.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that?" he said and Lily stared at him and then burst into a fit herself.

"Care if I join in?" the two turned and saw Ginny Potter, her mother in other words leaning on the door frame with a twinkle in her eyes.

"We were just talking about professor McGonagall and how she lost her grasp with reality." Her dad said. "Care to make an opinion?"

"All I have to say is poor Neville." Ginny walked in hugged Harry. "You and Hugo as prefect is like what could've been if Fred and George we're ever made prefects." Both her parents shuddered at the thought and Ginny continued to say. "I bet George's celebrating the fact Roxanne didn't get it." She than came to hug Lily.

"He bought her a new broom." Lily said. "I got an owl from her before running."

"My little girl a prefect." Ginny sighed and kissed the top of Lily's head. "You stink." Ginny said and loosened the grip on Lily.

"Thank you?" Lily asked and looked puzzled at her mother.

"Lils' just got back from running, Gin." Harry said and winked at his daughter. "Keeping in shape for running after little first years and making sure they'll stay out of trouble."

"Pshh..." Lily waved him off. "Those little brats can do whatever they want as long as no one lose an eye or a limb or a reproducing organ-"

"We got it, Lils." Harry said and chuckled. "Just make sure not mention this in front of Hermione and Rose."

"But it's okay if you mention in front of Ron," Ginny added. "He'll give you a box of chocolate frogs if you do."

"I'm counting on something a little bit bigger than a box of chocolate frogs." Lily said quietly.

"And I'm counting on you to shower," Ginny looked at the clock. "You have twenty minutes until they come."

"Yeah yeah…" Lily said and began to walk out of the room. "You and Dad just want to snog while we kids are prepping up."

"Yes well how do you think we conceived you?" her dad said.

"In a way I do not wish to witness." Lily answered and climbed up the stairs to take a shower. "Thank god it's a week till school starts."

* * *

**A/N:** so this is just the introduction. Hogwarts and loads more of Lily and the rest of the Weasley-Potter kids along with the lovely Scorpius Malfoy.

And yes, it'll be a longer chapter.

Reviews are the greatest gift a writer can get….well that also some money and cookies or pies or muffins… any sort pastry is good.

Love you a bunch of coconuts!

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	2. Prefect Meetings and Teasing Hugo

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything ....Harry Poter isn't mine and i'm not his....sad but true...

**A/N:** so my computer crash and i can't back up my files so i took over my brother's laptop since my head was aching with plot ideas...it so hard to be creative....and talented....*sigh*

on a much happier note, i'm done with the SATs! now all i have to do is wait for the results.

okay time to let you read....

have fun !

* * *

Chapter Two

Prefect Meetings and Teasing Hugo

As always on September the first, almost the entire Weasley-Potter clan conquered Kings Cross. By now, Lily go used to the commotion, hooting owls, purring cats and sniffing mothers, among other things. The fact that her parents weren't the touchy-feely kind made Lily very proud, her aunt Hermione, on the other hand was much like her grandmother, Molly, fussing all over the place and not on everyone within her reach.

"Merlin Hermione, let the girl go she wants to say goodbye to her own parents." Uncle Ron said, and pulled Hermione away from Lily.

Ron was by far Lily's favorite Uncle, mostly because he promised to give Lily driving lessons after her sixteenth birthday, which is only a month away (like her aunt Hermione she was older than most of her classmate, unlike her aunt Hermione she wasn't as mature).

"Mum, can I have a car for my birthday?" Lily asked after Ron freed her.

"No cars until you're of age." Her father answered instead.

"But that's only next year."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Harry said with a wicked smile as Lily to her uncle Ron, "I meant of age in the muggle world." That whipped the smile of Lily's face as both her parents laughed along with Ron.

"Evil! You're evil!" she cried but gave in and smiled. She was about to say something back but the train whistled and Lily had to get aboard. She gave quick hugs to her parents and her uncle and got on the train. Her parents waved her and she peered her head out of small window and called. "Hugh and I will send you toilet sit from myrtle's bathroom!" she saw them laughing until they were out of sight.

"Coming?" her cousin Hugo, better known as Hugh, asked her.

"Right, let's find us a compartment." She said and levitated her trunk. "Roxy must be going mental with Freddie all alone."

"Lil, we have that prefect meeting in five minutes." He said and levitated his trunk towards the front compartments. "Rosie's been bugging me about it since she got her Head Girl badge, if only it was allowed to poison older sisters."

"C'mon Hugh, she can't be that bad." Hugo cocked his eyebrow. "Although I didn't have to attend prep-up meeting with her last night."

"If it weren't for Dad threatening to drown her badge in the toilet while she was asleep she would've have pulled an all nighter!" they both laughed as they walked into the prefects' compartment.

"Oh god! They made the two of you prefects?" called someone from the back as Lily let down her trunk.

"Sod off Smith." Hugo said and flopped on a nearby sit. "Or I'll take pointes from Hufflepuff."

"Hugo Weasley! What have told you last night? Prefects' privileges are to be properly used!" a very crossed Rose Weasley called from the compartment's entrance.

"Relax, Ro-ro!" Lily said, "Hugh was just taking a piss at Smith, weren't you?" Hugo nodded and smiled at his older and much too uptight sister.

"Fine," Rose sighed, "but don't think I won't watch out after the two of you."

"Don't be a spoil-sport, Ro-ro," Lily said, "we promise we'll be good, cross our hearts, right Hugh?"

"Cross my heart with a cherry on top." Hugo added and gave Rose and angelic looking smile.

"Git." Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at her younger brother and cousin.

"excuse me?" a voice called from behind Rose and everyone looked to see who it belong to as Rose stepped aside. "Thank you."

In walked Scorpius Malfoy, tall, blond, handsome, adored by a great part of the Hogwarts female population and apparently Head Boy. Lily never exchanged more than a few selected words with and that too only during or after quidditch matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Weasley, you're Head Girl." He said and looked around. "No surprises here." Rose, much to Lily surprise, blushed and mumbled a small thank you.

Soon after Scorpius arrival the meeting finally started where much as Lily expected Rose talked a lot, explained a lot and expected a lot from her prefects. Malfoy on the other hand added a few things here and there but let Rose take the lead, and just stared in the air or looked around at stared at people.

Lily only noticed this when while she played with her hair and placed it on top of upper lip as if it was a mustache. She heard someone stiff a laugh and looked around and to her surprise a pair dark gray eyes met hers. Lily blinked at him as he smiled at her and turned back to listen to Rose's words, still with a smile on his face.

"Well, Rosie-posie," Lily said as the meeting was over. "That was really informing."

"Oh yes," Hugo grinned at his sister, "very renewing, I've learned plenty of new stuff."

"You snored half into my explanation about patrol duties." She scolded him. "Now if you'll excuse me," and without another word she walked out of the compartment, and so did Lily and Hugo.

OoOoOoO

"Roxy, hand me that chocolate frog!" Lily called as she walked in the compartment occupied by her cousin and other best friend, Roxanne Weasley.

"Only if you get down and boogie with me, Silly-Lily!" at that Lily shrieked and jump on the sit across from Roxy and began to dance. "Shake it, Lil!" Roxy called and joined her.

"Roxy, I see you forgot to take you sanity pill." Hugh said and helped himself a chocolate frog. "Great," he said as he checked what card he got. "Here, you can have it, Lil." He shoved it to Lily's hand as both her and Roxy set down.

"I've already have five cards of him," she said. "Besides, that's my dad."

"So, how was your prefect meeting?" Roxy asked. "Did they suck out your blood?"

"No, they only made us sacrifice a virgin." Lily answered as she took out a copy of the Quibbler, as they all laughed.

"Speaking of virgins," Roxy said. "Guess who was looking for you, my dear Hugo?"

"Who?" Lily asked as Hugo began to turn pink.

"Tamsin Hunt," Roxy smirked at Hugo whose ears were now dark red. "She came for a least four times, and it's not even dark yet!"

"Ohhh…She misses her Hugo-Poo!" Lily cried and put down the magazine. "_Hugo I love you!_"she began to sing.

"_Hugo my sweet!_" Roxy joined and they sang together. "_I'm longing to snog you the moment we meet!_" they both finish in a high note and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"You two can forget about kidney donation." Hugo said looking very sulky and very red as a response he got hit in the face with the newest addition of the Quibbler.

* * *

**A/N:** yay! we finally meet Scorpius...as the story progress you see much more of him and other Weasley-Potter siblings and cousins.

as always reviews are heart warming and fuzzy like baby bunnies.... if you like fuzzy baby bunnies please review...I like them...

love you until I go bananas!

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	3. The Head Boy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing ....

**A/N:** my computer is still crashed and i'm still using my brother's laptop.

on the bright side i'm updating quicker than usual so cookies for me!

Hope you'll like this chapter.

enjoy reading!

* * *

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightfowardingly, without complexities or pride. So I love you because I know no other way than this..._

- Pablo Neruda

Chapter Three

The Head Boy

As soon as school started Lily found out that fifth year was exactly as her parents said it would be, a pain in the arse. If it wasn't the huge amount of homework they received after every class than it was her brother slave working her during quidditch practices, and if that wasn't enough, prefect duties such as late night patrols and helping first years with their studies (thanks to Rose and her need to teach every living, breathing thing on earth.).

As it was in the past couple of weeks, Lily was sitting in the library, a stock of books surrounding her and her head buried between her inky hands while she growls every other minute.

"I hate potions, I hate potions, I-hate-potions!" Lily said as she banged her head against the table (was it the sixth or seventh time?). "Stupid effing essay…" she picked up her quill once again and reread it again. Once more nothing made sense and Lily cursed loudly.

"Wow! Do you kiss your mom with that mouth, Lizzie?" a deep voice said from behind her.

"It's Lily. And I wash it before." Lily answered and turned around. It was Scorpius Malfoy. "Oh… what it is now? What does she want?"

"Who?"

"Rose," Lily sighed. "She always sends someone whenever she needs me to do something."

"Why doesn't she come by herself?" he asked and leaned against a bookshelf.

"Because I jinxed her schoolbag to insult every authority figure she meets, which is quite a few, mind you, the last time she came asking me for something that I didn't have time to." Scorpius arched his eyebrow but didn't seem remotely appalled by Lily's tale.

"It never insulted me." He said.

"I don't consider you as an authority figure." Lily answered.

"Ouch," he placed his hands on his heart. "It hurts you know."

"Sod off." Lily said with a smile and turned back to her papers. A few seconds later a shadow was hovering above her. "What?" Lily looked up and again met the smiling face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Belladonna." He said and set down next to Lily. "You forgot to mention it, see?" he pointed at the text. "When you add Belladonna to sleeping drought, light as it may be, it turns the potion into a deadly poison."

"Thanks." Lily said and began to write it down.

"Glad to help." He answered. He pinpointed a few more little adjustments she needed to make in her essay and with his help they finished it in lass then an hour. He was just about to leave when Lily stuffed her potion book back in her schoolbag but then she looked up and studied him for a second, trying to make up her mind. "Yes?" he asked.

"I don't suppose you take Muggle Studies?" Lily asked and took out a thick book and a new roll of parchment. Scorpius chuckled, smiled and set back next to Lily.

They worked for an additional hour and a half and With Scorpius' help Lily finished her most of her school work allowing her a looser weekend than she anticipated.

It was already dinner time and the two headed to the Great Hall when Scorpius stopped and turned to face Lily.

"Do you have patrol duties tonight?" Scorpius asked bluntly.

"Yeah, Friday night, Rosie made sure Hugh and I will have separate nights." Lily answered and gave him a strange look.

"Why?" he asked.

"To make sure we won't pull a prank on anyone instead of doing our respectful duties as Hogwarts prefects." She said in a Rose like voice and began to laugh.

"I'll be joining you tonight while you're patrolling." Scorpius blurted and Lily chocked on her laugh and stared at him.

"Just like that?" Lily asked.

"Just like that." He answered.

"I don't need a babysitter, Malfoy." She said, crossing her arms.

"I know you don't."

"Then why-"

"Ten o'clock, fifth floor." He said and walked away leaving a very puzzled looking Lily behind.

OoOoOoO

Just as Scorpius said, he was waiting for her next to the Charm classroom. He looked rather bored, leaning against the wall, ("what is it with him and leaning?!" Lily thought to herself.).

"Right on time." He said and walked towards Lily. "Punctuality, a much valued quality I seek for in a Hogwarts prefect."

"Thanks, I guess." Lily answered and they began to patrol.

They walked in silence for about twenty minutes, when Lily took a chance at breaking the ice. "So, do you think you'll win the quidditch cup this year?"

"It depends." He answered vaguely.

"On what?"

"Whether you think _you'll_ win the cup." He said began to climb the stairs leading to the sixth floor. "Do you?"

"Well, we haven't lost it for almost ten years, did we?" She taunted him.

"Things can change." Scorpius said slyly. "I'm captain now."

"And my brother, Albus, is also captain and he's the best." Lily said proudly. "So I apologize in advance for kicking your arse." She smiled sweetly at him and Scorpius chuckled.

"I do admire your team spirit, Lizzie."

"It's Lily, and thanks, I guess." She gave him as odd look but continued to walk with him.

They kept on walking for another hour talking about favorite quidditch teams and disliked professors (Trelawney) stopping only once when they caught a pair of snogging sixth year Ravenclaws. When it was nearing midnight Scorpius decided enough is enough and walked Lily back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"So," Scorpius said and looked at the Fat Lady and thanked Merlin she was asleep. "I guess this is it."

"So it seems." Lily answered awkwardly while awakening the Fat Lady and Giving her the password.

"I'll see you at Hogsmeade next weekend." He said rather confidently.

"Quite so." Lily said apprehensively.

"Okay, so I'll meet at the Entrance Hall at 8 o'clock." Scorpius declared. "Oh, and think of a costume."

"Costume?" Lily repeated trying to figure out what went on in the past three minutes since they were done patrolling.

"For the Halloween Ball." Scorpius said.

"There's a Halloween ball?" Lily asked.

"Rose and I will announce it during Sunday's meeting." He answered but Lily looked even more confused. "Well goodnight." He said and walked away only to stop and turn back to give Lily a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Lizzie." with that he was gone.

"IT'S **LILY**!" she called and climbed inside to the common room.

* * *

**A/N:** so scorpius is a bit of a git, but is he really? and what about lily is she really that cheeky?

you'll just have to fallow the story *evil smile*

i want to thank those who read and review and also to those who just read (and didn't review yet)

as always i'm leaving you with the warmst of my warm feelings for you

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	4. The Name Game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for a very few funny lines J

**A/N:** wow how fast was this?

I just watched Mamma Mia! For the fifth time…man I love that movie and yes I know it's really bad but I have a soft spot for ABBA songs…sue me…

Anyway I'll leave you to read the chapter

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Four

The Name Game

It was a warm afternoon and it seemed that the entire student body of Hogwarts decided to either staying inside and finish their school work, practice fly and broom race at the quidditch pitch or laze of by the lake.

Lily and Roxanne chose the latter.

"Roxy, are you done yet?" Lily asked while giggling nonstop.

"Not yet." Roxy answered looking much focused. "Stop fidgeting!"

"I can't!" Lily cried. "It tickles too much!"

"stop-moving-Lillian!" Roxanne hissed.

"That's-not-my-name-Roxanne!" Lily said and burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I mean, _Lizzie._" Roxy said and gave Lily and smirked as Lily face flushed.

"That wasn't funny." Lily said in a very hard voice. "Not even remotely funny."

"I'm sorry, Lil, but that's hilarious." Roxy said and smiled. "The guy really knows how to get on your nerves." Lily sulked but she went on. "I mean, he doesn't know your name but he asks you out?"

"He wasn't asking me out!" Lily called.

"Sorry, he informs you on an encounter you two shall have during a visit to the lovely town of Hogsmeade-shire." She rolled her eyes and kept on working.

"Nice one, Jane Austen." Lily said dryly.

"Lils, why your foot up in Roxy's face?" Hugo asked while sitting down keeping himself in the shadow.

"She's painting a family on my toes." Lily answered and giggled.

"A family?" Hugo asked and looked at Lily's toes.

"Our family, stupid." Roxanne stated and shoved Lily's right foot in his face. Much to his surprise five smiling faces looked back at him from each of Lily's right foot toes.

"See? They even have red hair!" Lily said and wriggled her toes at him.

"You're insane." He said and backed away from her foot. "Both of you."

"You're just jealous." Lily said and place her feet on Hugo's lap.

"You're delusional, _Lizzie_." Hugo said and again Lily face turned beet red while both Roxanne and he laughed.

"Hardy har har." Lily said and crossed her arms. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about it, you prat."

"I'm sorry, Lil, but this is really funny." Hugo said while taking out a bottle of pumpkin juice from his schoolbag. "He even referred to you as Lizzie in that letter he sent two days ago."

"It was nice of him to let you know that instead of 8 you'll meet at noon," Roxanne nodded. "He knows how much you need your beauty sleep."

"What beauty are you talking about exactly?" Hugo asked while whipping juice off his mouth with his sleeve and passing the drink to Roxanne.

"The one hidden beneath all of the sarcasm and strange façade." Roxanne said holding the bottle.

"In that case you better go to sleep right now, Lil." Hugo said and both he and Roxanne burst in laughter.

"Wankers," Lily said and grabbed the drink of Roxanne hand. "Both of you." With that she downed the entire drink in one gulp.

OoOoOoOoO

They shared brief hellos while meeting at the Entrance Hall, both didn't bother with appearance, wearing very casual clothes and both looking very aloof to the entire ordeal. They walked silently down the road leading to the village, glancing at each other every now and then but keeping to themselves mostly.

Their first stop was Honeydukes.

"Can I help you dears?" asked the landlady as Lily and Scorpius looked around the shop for something neither wanted to share what it was.

"Do you have Dark Chocolate Delights?" both asked in unison and then stared horridly at each other.

"Sure." She answered and smiled warmly at the pale pair. "One box or two boxes?"

"Two." They answered again in harmony. The landlady giggled and showed them to the register while she prepared their order. They paid and quickly left the shop both looking very bothered.

"Do want to eat something at the Three Broomsticks or you'd rather to look at costumes first?" Scorpius asked as they walked on the High Street.

"Do you mind if popped to the bookshop before looking for a costume?" Lily asked.

"Alright." He shrugged and soon they walked in the bookshop. Lily quickly found a thick book explaining and analyzing the Greek Mythology and Scorpius found a nice book about quidditch and a biography of a famous muggle writer he's been looking for, which Lily found out later to be James Joyce.

"I like James Joyce." Lily said as they left the shop both with heavy bags. "Ulysses' one of my favorite." Scorpius nodded but kept quiet. "It always makes me want to visit Dublin."

"You've never been to Dublin?" He asked as he opened for her the door to the costume store.

"No, although I know I'll fit in quite fast." She pointed at her red hair and laughed. Scorpius shook his head but smiled none the less.

They looked around the store but didn't find anything to inspire them. Actually as soon as they entered the store they began to argue.

"I am not going as Prince Charming!" Scorpius called as Lily showed a prince costume.

"Stop whining, Scorpius." She said.

"I'm not whining, Lizzie." It was that word that caused Lily to hit him with costume nearby which made the store owner throw them both out of the store banning them for life from ever entering it ever again.

They kept argue even when they set down for drinks at the pub, not caring if they were loud of the fact that Both Albus and Rose chocked up on their own drink as they entered together and set by one the far tables still bickering.

"You what's your problem, Potter?" Scorpius said as he brought his and Lily's drinks.

"What?" Lily inquired as she sipped from her Butterbear.

"You don't want me to pick the costumes." He said.

"That's because we are not going to the Ball as Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun!" Lily snapped at him.

"I was just kidding!" he said and put down his drink. "Lighten up, Lizzie."

"Fine!" Lily said. "It was your idea to go so it's up to you to come up with costume." She looked rather annoyed and somehow it really bothered her that he got to her like that.

"Look," he said in a softer tone, he too noticed that Lily was a little upset with their little row. "I won't make you look like a fool, that's not who I am. You have to trust me with this, okay?" Lily looked at him for a moment, measuring him up and then nodded with a small smile. "I knew you were a team player, Lizzie."

Her smile was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **scary chemistry or mare coincidence? I love Slytherin boys ;)

Again, thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read.

Marshmallow pie to those who'll review!

xoxoxo

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	5. Dancing in the Underworld

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything ...

**A/N:** hyper on sugar so writing is a lot easier.

Usually I don't pay attention to flamers but one flamer really ticked me off and he/she/it left the review anonymously (coward), so the next few lines are to the lovely **k1r4k1sh0u**:

Why would they need a car you asked? Why not use a broom or a portkey or simply apparate? Because they can't do it with kids, trunk, and cages in the middle of a muggle train station!

In all the books the Weasleys get to the station either by feet, because they live in London or by a ministry car\taxi (check GoF)\Ford Anglia (does that at least ring a bell?). Need another proof? Go to the epilogue.

By the way, I read the books. A lot.

On this note,

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Five

Dancing in the Underworld

Everything was a big shrieking fuzzy blur. Lily's head was well buried under her pillow as she gave up on trying shutting her dorm mates up. Even Roxy who was the last person to be caught stressing out on anything especially clothes and make up was in a giggly mood.

"C'mon, Lil!" she heard Roxy call as someone tugged her feet, trying to pull her from her bed. "You have to start getting ready!"

"Rox, I'm tired and I want to take a nap!" Lily said as she lifted her pillow above her head. "Tams, let go of my feet or I'll kick you somewhere Hugo might find interesting in the near future!" with that said her feet slumped back on the bed.

"Maybe we should let her rest?" Tamsin asked, still red in the face from Lily's threat.

"She's just being a baby." Roxanne said and walked to the bathroom.

I just won a match, Roxanne." Lily yelled from her bed as she set up with her arms crossed. "I'm entitled for some peace and quiet!"

"You'll have your peace when you're dead." Roxanne said and emerged from the bathroom with a jug in her hand. "Now it's either your getting out yourself or I'll reward you with a light stimulator."

"You wouldn't." Lily said.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Roxanne arched her eyebrow.

"No you woul-AHHHHHHH!!" and sure enough Lily was splattered with ice cold water all over her and her bed.

"Sometimes," Tamsin began to say, "I'm thankful I'm not related to you."

"Don't let Hugo hear that or he'll return the ring." Lily said as she got up from her bed and began to dry herself with her wand.

An hour later Lily was well showered as well as the rest of the girls in the dormitory but for now she stared at the box in front of her. She received it only yesterday with a simple not attached saying: "_Lizzie_".

Her first instinct was to tear and burn the box at once but then after both Roxanne and Tamsin calmed her down she opened it and stared at it just like she did now.

"You're not going to try and set it on fire again, are you?" asked a very amused and also fellow fifth year dorm mate, Fiddy Archer. "It would be a shame."

"Don't you have a ball to get ready to?" Lily asked very much annoyed and Fiddy tutted and went back to her corner to get ready. It was only a split of a second when Lily made up her mind and began to dress.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne asked half dressed herself.

"I'm going for a run." Lily answered and pulled her head out a sweatshirt collar.

"But the ball!" Tamsin cried as Lily walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Not spearing another thought Lily hurried out of the room.

OoOoOoO

She felt stupid. She stared at the mirror and felt like stupidest person on earth. What was she thinking letting him decide on the costumes? He probably hexed her or something. Bloody git.

"Wow!" Roxanne exclaimed and circled Lily. "You look…"

"Ridiculous? Bizarre? Absurd?" Lily suggested.

"I was going to say you look lovely but your choice of words is better." Roxanne rolled her eyes and hugged Lily from behind. "You should give the bloke the credit, you look really great."

"I don't know…" Lily said and looked at her reflection once again. Her reflection smiled and winked at Lily. It wasn't that bad of a dress, she thought to herself. She was dressed in a pale gold Greek styled dress with a ruby broche attached to each of the shoulder straps. Her hair was in a loose braided bun and stray locks framing her face, a golden small flower attached to her bun giving it all a finale touch.

"I still think you need some extra make up." Tamsin said, she was dressed up in a dark purple crinoline dress and with the help of Roxanne painted to biting marks on her neck along with a few mock like blood stains, her dark hair was half up and in loose curls.

"I doubt it." Lily answered and took a long breath and sighed. "It could've been worse," she said. "I could've end up as Roxy."

"Hey!" Roxanne called as slapped Lily's shoulder. "I look great!" she twirled around in her costume. She took Halloween on the lighter side and so she and her date dressed up as a witch and a wizard.

As they made their way to the Great Hall Lily kept quiet and felt far too much aware of herself. Albus glanced at her every other minute and he was too quiet and sulky looking since the moment she walked down to the common room.

Rose on the other hand wouldn't shut up and talked on and on about how hard she worked to make this evening remarkable. At some point Albus suggested to cast a silencing charm on her and she stopped talking.

She spotted him at once and suddenly she felt very at ease. He a midnight blue toga with silver ornaments on its shoulder straps, and while Lily's dress was long Scorpius reached right above his knees. There was also a thin silver belt and he had a sliver wreath of bay laurel on his head.

"You're in a dress." She said from behind and he turned around.

"It's a toga, Lizzie" he said and took her by the hand, it was strange but Lily didn't mind it.

"Did you know that if you trickle a drop of alcoholic substance on a scorpion it goes barmy and stings itself to death?" Lily said and indifferently. "I'd stay away from the punch I were you, _Scorpius_."

"You know, I some cultures Lily is a funeral flower," He offered her his arm and they entered the Hall. "Symbolizing death, of course."

"Be careful not to wrinkle your dress." Lily answered slyly.

"It's a toga." Scorpius corrected her but Lily ignored it. "Well, did you figure it out?" he pointed at the costumes.

"That you're gay? I think the dress is a giveaway." she said snidely.

"It's a TOGA!" he called at a few people turned to see what's going on."And I'm not gay!" he hissed.

"Sure you're not." Lily said and went pass him. "Nice legs though."

They joined Roxanne and Hugo (dressed up a vampire), each with his and hers respectable dates, Tamsin with Hugo and Lysander Scamander escorting Roxanne. Scorpius introduced them to his cousin Cleo Zabini and her date Benjamin Todd, both were surprisingly funny and easy going dressed up as muggle doctor and nurse. They ate dinner while talking mostly about the match that took place earlier that day where Gryffindor squashed Ravenclaw 250-20.

Music began to play and soon the dance floor was full of couple and scattered gropes here and there jumping and waving as the music played. It wasn't long before Lily and Scorpius joined in as well. Lily had to admit, the guy knew how to dance.

"So who are we?" Lily asked as they walked out of the hall to grounds for a bit of fresh air.

"Hades and Persephone." He simply answered. "Thought you'd like it."

"I did. I mean I do." Lily began to ramble. "Like it, I mean. It's really nice."

"Nice like my legs?" he smirked at her and Lily laughed.

"Almost." She set down on a marble stair and Scorpius followed and set next to her. "Queen and King of the underworld. What made you choose it?"

"I liked the story." Scorpius shrugged.

There was an awkward silence again and they just set a listened to the music coming from the Great Hall. Lily glimpsed at Scorpius left arm, something she never thought she'll do but when she was a first year James told her to look for the Dark Mark on Slytherins, he was pranking her but it turned to a habit she had all through that same first year.

"Paul or John?" Lily asked all of a sudden.

"Paul," He answered. "Yours?"

"John." She said while playing with the hem of her dress.

"He's good, but Paul is better." Scorpius said and tucked a stray lock back behind Lily's ear.

"What are you talking about? Imagine is a master piece." Lily defended her choice.

"Imagine is way overrated," He said.

"Oh but Ebony & Ivory is a mind blowing classic." Lily said dryly.

"To tell you the truth, I think they were at their best when they worked together." Scorpius said and got up from the stairs offering Lily a hand which she gratefully took.

"He kidnapped her, you know?" Lily said once they were back in the Great Hall as they swayed slowly to an old song the same way other couples around them did.

"Who?"

"Hades." Lily answered and continued on saying. "He abducted Persephone and then when Demeter, her mother, wanted her back and he gave back only after Zeus interrupted but he tricked them and gave her pomegranate seeds to eat-"

"-which made her return to the underworld for four months every year, so while she was on earth everything flourished and while she was with Hades everything was barren." He completed her story.

"Nice." Lily said impressed.

"Yup, just like my legs, eh Lizzie?" He whispered in her ear.

"Whatever, you're still in a dress, Darcy." She whispered back and gave him an enticing smile as he looked at her half shocked half bemused.

"All is fair, Lily" He said and Lily looked up as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "All is fair."

* * *

**A/N: **things finally starting to shift between those two, so I'm happy and I hope you're happy too.

To those of you who read I thank and to those of you who read and reviewed I created a small shrine in my room.

Banana Splits for all!

McLovin' you all!

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	6. Under the Weather

**Disclaimer: **It's all Jo Rowling…

**A/N:** it's really late here in Israel 04:15 AM and I'm not sleeping…I got myself a job…I hate it…I hate corporations…

Chapter contains randy contents not too sexual but enough to make you sweat.

**k1r4k1sh0u**:

I thought it would be nice to have Blaise and Draco in low as Blaise is considered as a none-death eater/mean Slytherin character. But it's just my personal view.

If you want to write fics go ahead, the more the merrier.

Power to the people!

Knock yourselves out!

* * *

- _That´s love: Two lonely persons keep each other safe and touch each other and talk to each other._

Rainer Maria Rilke

Chapter Six

Under the Weather

It was already mid-November and the Hogwarts castle was covered with gleaming silvery frost. All around the school students were walking covered with their winter attire and rubbing their hands together to conjure heat.

Lily washed her face and checked her reflection in the mirror. She was pale alright; paler then ever and she had bags under her eyes.

"You look like crap, Lil." Roxanne said, looking at Lily from the mirror. "Go and get yourself some Pepper Up potion."

"I'm fine." Lily answered, making her way out of the bathroom. "I'm just tired. Al is working us like a madman. I just need some sleep."

"Sleep my arse." Roxanne snored. "I heard you cough all night."

"I don't cough!" Lily called but failed miserably as she began to cough hard. "That's nothing." She said and Roxanne arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe your pregnant?" Hugo suggested jokingly.

"He's got a point there, Lil, you do throw up quite a lot lately." Roxanne said, in a very amused voice.

"Ah, perhaps she's been touched by an angel." Hugo laughed.

"I'm afraid I'll let you down," Lily said, sniffing hard. "I don't let angels come near me."

"So it's Satan's spawn, then." Roxanne said, stiffing a smile.

"I guess it is." Lily said and both went into the classroom laughing.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Lay of me, Al!!" Lily snapped at her older brother. "I'm FINE!"

"You're sick, Lily." Albus answered. "You can't go on your runs in this weather, I won't let you."

"_Let me_?" Lily said in a dangerous voice. "I'm not asking you." With that Lily stormed out of the common room.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_School is fine I already got seven detentions and one expulsion threat. It's a pretty slow start but I'm working on it. Being a prefect sucks, but you already know it._

_Halloween Ball was nice, Hugo spiked the punch and Rose got drunk and snogged her date in front of everyone and danced on one of the tables._

_Don't let Aunt Hermione know about it, but do mention it to Uncle Ron (just not the Rose snogging her date part). _

_Al is slave working us during practices so I jinxed his broom to sweep instead of fly. Now he's trying to figure out how to stop it. Speaking of which, can you tell him to back off and stop mothering me? It will be him I'll hex next time._

_Love you both, _

_Lily. _

"Writing to the parents?"Lily turned and faced a very well clothed Scorpius red in the face from the cold.

"Need to every once in a while." Lily said, summoning a brown owl.

"Using a school owl?" He asked and summoning an eagle owl himself.

"Al's girlfriend borrowed Fin, so I have to use it." She answered. "Problem, Darcy?"

"Not at all, Lizzie." He said back. "Don't you want an owl of your own instead of being depended on your brother's?"

"I do," Lily said holding something back.

"But?"

"Honestly?" Lily asked and he nodded. "You see, my dad had this owl it was snowy owl, her name was Hedwig and she was the first gift he ever got but she was killed by a death eater. I really want one but I don't have the heart to ask him for one." It was odd, Lily noted, that he was the first one to ever ask her about it and that she was so open about it with him.

Scorpius reached and took her hand in his. It wasn't awkward anymore for Lily when it happened, by now they were patrolling together every Friday night always hand in hand talking all of the time. It was nice.

She was about to say something when suddenly she sneezed and then burst into a cough session.

"Sorry," Lily said and conjured herself a tissue. "Not very ladylike of me."

"You're should take a warm bath and drink hot tea." Scorpius said and turned to write something on his letter and then tie it to his owl. "Get some rest, Lizzie."

_P.S_

_I'm sick but not too sick. Al is trying to make me take Pepper Up potion. _

_Make him stop or you'll be left with only two kids._

_Tell James he's a git from me._

_Love (again),_

_Lily_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lily decided to listen to Scorpius and take a bath. She felt like she needed a treat so she went down to the prefects' bathroom.

"Precious Peach." She said the password and walked in.

Slowly, Lily went to a nearby corner and started to dress off her clothe wrapping herself in a white fluffy towel. She sniffed hard and coughed once again as she made her way to the taps when she collided into someone.

"Oh no." Lily said as she looked up and held her towel tight to her body. "This isn't happening." She ran a hand in her hair and sighed.

"If you wanted to meet up like this you could've asked." Scorpius said and smirked at Lily, though not forgetting to memories her sight wearing only a towel.

"I took your advice to take a bath," Lily snapped. "If I'd know you were planning on having a go at me-"

"Having a go at you?" Scorpius repeated. "Do you think for a pervert, Potter?"

"What else do you have to do here?" Lily pointed out.

"Take a bath perhaps?" Scorpius answered, crossing his arms as realization hit Lily. "It finally hit you, aye?"

"Shut up." Lily said and walked past him. He fallowed after her.

"You're lucky I'm already done, see?" Lily turned and suddenly she became very conscious to the fact that she was only wearing a towel while Scorpius was only in his pajama pants. "Are you blushing?" he teased.

"No." Lily answered, turning even redder then she already did.

"I like making you blush." He said and advanced closer to Lily.

"It's not that hard when your redhead." Lily said. "Is that what I think it is?" she pointed at his chest where there was a tattoo, of a Chinese word, on the left.

"Yep." He answered and started to play with Lily's hair. "It's like a thousand sunsets." He said and Lily closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"What is?" she asked.

"You're beautiful hair." He answered creating waves of pleasure with every stroke. He moved his hand from her hair to her neck tracing patterns while moving along to her jaw line.

"Was it painful?" Lily asked and touched with her point finger on Scorpius' tattoo.

"Not much."

"What does it means?" She asked and looked up at him as he moved to caress her collar bone.

"Home." He answered and with his free hand he placed her whole palm against the tattoo. "It's where the heart is." His other hand, the one caressing Lily moved further down from Lily's collar bone and reached her barely exposed breasts. "Just like that," he said and began tracing a line on the top of her left breast, "they trace it then fill it with color."

She closed her eyes as he kept caressing her only now she joined and moved her hands along his bare chest. It was the sound of Scorpius groan as she tangled and pulled his hair that drove her crazy. They weren't even kissing but she knew that this was the sexist most erotic moment both ever had by now. Perhaps they ever have.

"A thousand sunrises." Lily whispered in Scorpius ear and her warm breath made him shiver.

"What is?" He asked as they both untangled from their embrace.

"You're beautiful hair." She answered. There was something new in the way he looked at her, and Lily knew that whatever it meant she had it too.

* * *

**A/N: **pretty hot…If you wondered there weren't any real heavy patting, not under the belt and neither over it (by that I mean Scorpius really cupping Lily's breasts, C'mon she just turned sixteen!). Christmas is coming soon (in the story not in real life) which means…POTTERS FOR ALL!! Yeah baby…

Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing if you did.

God bless ye merry milkshakes!

Eskimo kisses for everyone!

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	7. A Second Opinion

**Disclaimer: **It's all Jo Rowling…

**A/N:** Watching Doctor Who…. I just love Donna Noble (it's a rerun)…

I really want to thank for all the reviews for the last chapter it really made me happy and really appreciate it and cherish every review (even the not so very nice ones.)

We're nearing the end only two or three more chapters to go.

Until then…

Free your reading needs!

Happy Reading J

* * *

Chapter Seven

A Second Opinion

Albus Potter always had his way of knowing what would be next. How do you ask? He watched.

That's right, Albus Potter is a watcher. That's why he's so good at being a keeper. He always knows where the quaffle is heading just in time to bloke it. That's also why he so good in chess, always ahead of his rivals.

The library was as usual, dead quiet, almost. Every now and then you could a whisper and then a snigger or hissed answer but not this time.

This time there was no talking, at all. That what irritated Albus the most, the silence, if there something more alarming then action it was the silence.

"You're doing that again." Rose said, writing an essay for transfiguration.

"Doing what?"

"Watching her." She answered, looking up and giving Albus a knowing look. "She's fine, Al, she's a big girl."

"It's not her I'm watching, Ro." Albus said.

"Ewe, Al, that's disgusting." Roxanne said from behind, making the tow jump as she and Hugo joined the table.

"Yeah, Albee, that's far too creepy." Hugo added, taking out a large book from his bag and a clean piece of parchment.

"Don't-call-me-_Albee_." Albus hissed, glancing at the far table by the window.

"Kidding!" Hugo said, raising his arms. "Rosie, can I borrow your notes about cheering charms?"

"No." she answered, turning back to her essay as Roxanne jeered at Hugo. "Stop being lazy and listen at charms instead of trying to prank poor Samuel Dodge."

"Are you spying on us, Ro-ro?" Roxanne asked playfully, taking out a bag of sweets and handing it to Hugo, who took one and ate it delightfully. "You even got Albee started and he's spying on Lily."

"Don't-call-me-_Albee!_"

"Fine, _Sevie_, whatever you want." Roxanne said and shared a smirk with Hugo.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" they heard Lily's voice from the far table and Albus got onto his feet.

"Sit down." Rose pulled him back to his chair.

"But he's up to something!" Albus called.

"Shhhh." Someone said.

"No he's not." Roxanne said, looking at the table Lily and Scorpius occupied. "They're laughing you paranoid prat." She pointed at the pair and they all tried to listen to as much as possible.

OoOoOoOoO

"-you can't mix unicorn powder with doxy eggs!" Scorpius lectured pointed at a paragraph in the book.

"Fact is that you can, seeing that that's what I did and it turned out just fine." Lily snapped back, giving Scorpius a daring look.

"You concocted a homemade dung bomb, Lizzie." He retorted.

"Which exploded in her face five seconds later." Roxanne noted to the eavesdropping foursome.

"Sod off, Darcy, you know I'm right." Lily said, tapping with her fingers on the table. Scorpius huffed but set down nonetheless. "Good boy."

"I'm not your pet, Lizzie."

"I know that, and I thank and worship you." Lily said, revising her essay.

"Really?" Scorpius asked, leaning forward so he was able to whisper in her ear. "What kind of worship?"

"Oh the usual," Lily turned to him and smiled. "Big poster, voodoo doll, a couple of locks form your hair all I need now is you blood in a vial and I'm set."

"You're a loon."

OoOoOoOoO

It was the laughter that bothered Albus. The moment he heard Lily's rolling laughter he knew this was a serious matter. The question was, did the rest know?

OoOoOoOoO

It was their table, everyone knew it, that's why no one ever set there just in case they came and find it taken and leave.

"Darcy, you're bloody insane." Lily said on another meeting of two at the library. "You can't pull a feint better then the wronski feint."

"You can if you don't play seeker."

"What's wrong with playing seeker?"

"Nothing's wrong," Scorpius said, "If you like letting other people do the hard job."

"Rubbish." Lily said and stabbed Scorpius' hand with the tip of her quill. "It's a fair share of work."

"Typical Gryffindor." Scorpius answered, crossing his arms.

"That's so Slytherin of you." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled as Scorpius chuckled.

They worked in silence for another twenty minutes until Lily gave in and took out of her bag a small red box.

"Is that what I think this is?" Scorpius asked, eyeing the box warily.

"What do you think?"

"Dark Chocolate Delights!" Scorpius said and carefully opened the box and gave Lily a big smile. He quickly popped one in his mouth.

"You're such a child, Malfoy." Lily teased, helping herself with a piece of candy.

"Part of my boyish charm." He commented, "Are we allowed chocolate in here?"

"Do you really care?" Lily asked.

"I am Head Boy." Rose Weasley released a cry of joy at hearing this. Lily on the other hand, stared at Scorpius and they both laughed.

"You really got me there for a moment." Lily said and took another chunk of chocolate.

OoOoOoOoO

Albus had his head between his hands. He felt sick to his stomach and wished he was everywhere but here.

"Al, are you okay?" Rose asked and touched his shoulder lightly. "Al?"

"I'm fine." He said lifting his head.

"Are you sure?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't get it!" Hugo called lifting his hands. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, Weasley," Said Cleo Zabini and made everyone jump and look up. "Is that his sister and my cousin are in love." She allowed herself to join the group and set next to Albus, who was still shaken from her appearance.

"What are you talking about, Zabini?" Hugo asked, screwing his eyes at her.

"Gee, Hugh, are you blind?" Tamsin said and set down in his lap. "It's painfully obvious, right Roxy?"

"Right you are sugar lips." Roxanne nodded.

"Sugar lips?" Cleo wondered. "God, you bloody Gryffindor are insane."

"Yeah yeah and you're a cold hearted Slytherin ice princess," Albus said, very much annoyed by her while Cleo arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. "I agree with what you say but we have one big problem."

"Enlighten me oh great one." Cleo said dryly and everyone snickered as Albus face flushed. Cleo smiled at him. He seemed to strike a chord at her that made her want to annoy him. He was sort of adorable when irritated.

"I don't think they're aware of it." And everyone went silent as it hit them.

"-That was the last piece!"

"Stop whining, Darcy, you snooze you lose."

"Seems like you're right, Albee." Hugo said breaking the silence.

"Don't call me _ALBEE!"_

* * *

**A/N: **more Potters and Weasleys ahead of us! And what about Cleo and Albus, oh baby…

For those of you who read I thank, and to those who also reviewed I worship (Lily style ;-) )

Cherry Pies and Chocolate Cakes for the messes!

Yes we shall eat cakes!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	8. A Christmas Snowy Surprise

**Disclaimer: **It's really not mine…I may look like it but it's really isn't…

**A/N:** its Passover…for those of you who aren't familiar with this Jewish holyday it's about how the Israelites became free after centuries of slavery. It also about how you mustn't eat bread and flour made foods…I don't like that part…

Anyway…

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Eight

A Christmas Snowy Surprise

OoOoOoO

The train rattled on its way back to London and the atmosphere was noisy than ever. Lily, Roxanne, Hugo and Tamsin played exploding snap while Albus and Rose talked about the test they had the day before. It was all nice and Lily couldn't have wished for a better company only she did.

Every once in a while when someone walked past their compartment she'd look up only to be disappointed.

"You'll crack your neck eventually." Roxanne said, smiling viciously as she shuffled the cards.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"She's talking about you checking to see if a certain Head Boy is going to wish you happy Christmas." Hugo stated, and Roxanne and Tamsin giggled.

"You're crazy," Lily said, a faint blush covering her face. "I'm waiting for the food trolley."

"Sure you do." Tamsin said, giving Lily a knowing look.

"Thank you, Tams." Lily said. "You'll make some lucky wizard very happy someday."

"Hey!" Hugo cried in protest. "She's not going to make anyone happy!"

"I'm sorry?" Tamsin turned to him, looking very cross. "Am I making you miserable, Hugo Weasley?"

"Watch it Hugo." Lily said as Tamsin glared at him, she and Roxanne laughed loudly.

"Merry me?" Hugo asked carefully. Tamsin looked shocked and Hugo looked like he's been hit with the Cruciatus curse. There was a tense silence but then everyone but Hugo burst in roaring laughter.

"Holy Merlin," Lily cried whipping her eyes. "I think I just died!"

OoOoOoOoO

The train stopped at Kings Cross in a halt. Hugo ran out a fast as he could with Tamsin after him trying to reassure him that everything is fine.

"Lizzie!" said a familiar voice and reached out for Lily's hand. "Let me help you down."

"Gee, Darcy," Lily said rolling her eyes but taking his hand only to jump of the train. "Who knew you're such a gentleman."

"He's not." Cleo Zabini said as she went pass them.

"But he's a right git that's for sure." Albus added as he stepped down and walked over to Cleo.

"Don't you just love them?" Lily asked and Scorpius laughed.

"To death." Scorpius said.

"So…didn't see you on the train." Lily said casually.

"Didn't know you were looking for me." He said and inched closer to Lily, tucking a red lock behind her ear.

"Who said I was?" Lily answered and moved closer herself. They stared into each other eyes and Lily smiled at Scorpius as he caressed her cheek.

"Well?" Scorpius asked looking at Lily's lips.

"Huh?" Lily said and closed whatever gap there was between her and Scorpius.

"May I k-" Scorpius began to say but was cut off short.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around and saw her mother looking for her.

"Go." Scorpius said and let go of Lily's hand. "Go before she sees you."

"Scorpius-"

"It's okay." He said. "Happy Christmas, Lily." He smiled weakly at Lily.

"Happy Christmas, Scorpius." Lily said and walked away. There was an ach in her chest she didn't quite know was possible to be.

OoOoOoOoO

"James, get your hands off that pie!" Ginny called at her son as he jumped as if he was hit with an electric shock.

"I'm hungry!"

"You're a pig." Lily said as she walked into the kitchen. "Grandma's at the fireplace."

"Behave you two." Ginny said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Don't touch that pie!"

"You're such a brat, Lil." James said as he picked up an apple and bit into it.

"You're still a pig, James." Lily said, opening the refrigerator and taking out fresh pumpkin juice. "It's Christmas Eve and yet you still think of nothing but your stomach."

"I'm a growing man." He said defensively. "Even mum said so."

"She said it when you were nine." Harry said as he walked in. "It doesn't make a good excuse when you're nineteen."

"See?" Lily said drank the remains of the pumpkin juice.

"_See?_" James mimicked her and threw a kitchen towel at Lily. "God Lil, you so annoying."

"You're such a prat." Lily answered and went to place her glass in the sink, hitting James with the towel he just threw at her on the way. He hit her back with another towel that was near him and soon it turned into a full fight.

Lily hit James in the face and he quickly retorted by pulling her hair they fell into the kitchen floor slapping and whipping with the towels every other minute as they both cried in pain when the hit really hurt (which they did seeing as both aimed to damage).

"Da-whoa!" Albus stopped and called as he entered the kitchen. "I'll take James." He said and Harry nodded.

"Enough!" Harry called and pulled Lily away from James as Albus did the same with James himself.

"I was going to stop at some point." James said as he straightened his shirt.

"Of course you were." Albus said. "Only after Lily punch you in the eye."

"Thanks for the brotherly support, Al." James said dryly. "Good fight, Lil."

"Gracias, oh elder one." Lily said and bowed to James. "I'm going to take a shower." And she pranced out of the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoO

Lily entered her room still wrapped up in a towel and her long red hair dripping on her carpet. She was half fight a sweater when a hooting sound startled her and she turned around to see what it was. Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw it. She dropped the sweater to the floor, now wearing only a simple long sleeved shirt and jeans and walked slowly to her bedroom window.

There perched quietly stood a pure white snowy owl reaching out it's leg as if telling Lily to pick up the letter already, which she did.

_Lily, _

_Now it's your turn to have one._

_Happy Christmas, _

_Scorpius._

_P.S_

_I named her Demeter, you know why._

Lily stared at the letter and then looked up the owl, Demeter.

"Persephone's mother." Lily said aloud and reached out to stroke her. Demeter hooted in joy and nipped Lily's finger playfully. "He's nice isn't he?" Lily asked.

"Lily, are you ready?" Harry asked as he knocked as entered into the room only to stop his tracks and freeze on the spot.

"Dad!" Lily jumped and turned to her father as he stared at the snowy owl. "Dad don't freak out."

"GINNY!" he called very panicked.

For what seemed to be the longest minute in Lily's life she finally saw the shadow her mother referred to in one of the conversations she had with Aunt Hermione, which Lily overheard years ago.

"What's going on?" she asked and then turned to see at what her husband stared at with a hollow look. "Oh Harry…" she said and placed her hand on his upper arm.

"_Hedwig_," Harry said, just above a whisper. "Where did you-"

"It's a gift, Dad."

"A gift from whom?" Ginny asked instead, she suddenly looked so old to Lily, not at all like the woman who just yelled at her older brother.

"I'll send her back." Lily said, she was fighting back her tears, she wasn't the crying type of girl but looking at her father now she realized how fragile he is.

There was a paused silence and then Harry, as if waking up from a dream, shrugged of Ginny's hand and walked over to Lily.

"Do you like her?" he asked quietly and Lily nodded. "You can keep her." He hugged Lily tightly and kissed her head as she said a muffled "thank you" into his chest.

"What's her name?" Ginny asked, sniffing lightly while she reached to her husband kissing his cheek as he let go of Lily an wrapped his arm around her.

"Demeter." Lily answered.

"Persephone's mother." Ginny said in a matter of fact but with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Good choice for a name."

"I know." Lily said and sighed. "I know."

"Be sure to thank him." Ginny said.

"There's a him?" Harry asked and moved to pat Demeter.

"aren't you ready yet? Grandma will go barking mad at you!" Lily cried and started to push her parents towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to write this for some time, a little bit of Harry and the family is always nice**. **

Thank you for reviewing and as usual thank you for reading.

Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches for all!

I want bread!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	9. Everyone Says I Love You

**Disclaimer: **It's really not mine…I may look like it but it's really isn't…

**A/N:** Passover is over! I'm going back to work on Sunday after five whole days of freedom… I hate work but who doesn't. on a happier note there's a spice girls special on TV. Yes I like the spice girls I grew up on them! I'm a child of the 90's okay?!

Has anyone ever eaten pumpkin pancakes? I made some the other day and it turned really good with cinnamon butter and maple syrup…great now I'm hungry and drooling…

Anyway, this is the last installment for this fic so I really should just let you read.

Author's note at the bottom.

God Bless ye Merry Reading!

* * *

**_When two hearts race, both win._**

- Dove Chocolate, Promise Message

Chapter Nine

Everyone Says I Love You

*

*

*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Holydays are over and school was back and harder than ever. Pressure was starting taking its toll on fifth year and seventh year students as NEWTs and OWLs were just around the corner.

"I hate Transfiguration!" Lily cried, dropping her book down in a loud thud. "It's rubbish!"

"It's not rubbish." Hugo said. "It's important."

"You really need to stop hanging out with your sister, Hugh." Roxanne said and crumpled a piece of parchment and threw it at Hugo's head.

"She's family you know."

"And what are we? Next door neighbors?" Lily asked and offered Roxanne a sugarquill.

"Well you're practically a Malfoy so-"

"What?" Lily called and got up from her seat. "What are you talking about?" she turned to Roxanne. "What is he talking about?"

"You and Malfoy." Roxanne said and Hugo nodded.

"Me and Scorpius what?"

"Together, Lily, you and Scorpius Malfoy together." It was Albus who said it as he set down and joined them.

"We're not-where did you get that idea?"

"Seeing that you and my cousin are pretty much in love says it all." Cleo Zabini came from behind Albus and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"First things first, you're talking nonsense." Lily said angrily, "Second thing, what is this?" she pointed at Albus and Cleo. "This is the _Gryffindor_ common room."

"Sharp instincts, Potter." Cleo said dryly and turned. "I wouldn't count on her to catch the snitch this Saturday."

"Hey!" Albus cried and poked her on the side. "Just because she's daft doesn't mean she won't catch it."

"I'm not daft!" Lily said and crossed her arms.

"Right." Everyone said and rolled their eyes.

OoOoOoO

"What with you and Potter?" Scorpius asked as he set down next to Cleo, who watched the Gryffindor quidditch team practice from the stands.

"I can ask you the same." Cleo answered and buttoned her rob.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." He waved her off but Cleo noticed he was watching after Lily's flying course.

"Of course." She pulled out a flask from an inside pocket of her robs and took a swig. "Want some?"

"Do I really want to know what in it?"

"No."

He took a long sip from the flask only to discover it was filled with Firewhisky that burned its way down his throat.

"Where did you get it?" He asked while coughing lightly from the drink.

"Albus nicked us a bottle last night." Cleo said and took another swig. "Unlike you and his sister we_ do_ stuff."

"What do you mean by that?" Scorpius turned to her, looking rather cross with her.

"Are you telling me you're that much lacking of self awareness?" Cleo said and rose from her seat.

"What do you mean by that?" Scorpius asked and got up himself.

"Are you serious?"

"Stop doing that!"

"You're in love, Scorpius!" she cried and grabbed his shoulders. "You love her and she loves you and everyone knows this and everyone say it but you two are just so…**_thick!_**"

"I-what?" he asked, looking like he just been punched in the gut.

"Scorp, this is the first time since we set here you look me in the eyes and not talking to me while fallowing Lily's flight." She smiled at him as his face turned deep raspberry color. "It's okay, you know."

"I need to...the game on Saturday…plan practice." He mumbled and hurried off the stands just in time as Lily zoomed past them.

OoOoOoOoO

The air was tense between them, as if it wasn't enough weird since their return from the Christmas holyday, for the first time in a very long time, Scorpius and Lily kept to themselves.

They walked in silence, Lily's arms close to her body while Scorpius' in his pockets. Every now and then they caught each other eye and smile weakly or laugh awkwardly.

"I think we should call it a night." Lily said suddenly. "The game tomorrow and stuff."

"Right," Scorpius nodded. "Although, we are going to beat you."

"In your dreams, Malfoy." Lily punched him lightly in the arm. "The only way Slytherin will win is if the quidditch fairy will pay you a visit tonight."

"Quidditch fairy?" he cocked his eyebrow at her as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"You'd rather quidditch troll?" she stopped and faced him. "Too much of a man, are you?"

"Man enough for you." he said and became very conscious to how close he was to her.

"I'm going to bed." Lily squeaked and ran towards the Fat Lady.

OoOoOoO

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and although there was a light cold wind and the sun wasn't blinding anyone. All in all it was the perfect day for quidditch.

"Okay team," Albus said pacing back and forth in front of everyone. "This is the first game since we got back from the holydays. We're in the best shape this team could ever ask for. We have the best beaters, three excellent chasers and the greatest seeker this school has seen since the legendary Teddy Lupin."

"And the most amazing keeper!" Lily called and winked at her brother.

"Yeah, and me too." He blushed a little but looked rather satisfied. "Look, this year were facing some really fierce opponents, however nothing can change the fact that this year is the lion year!" he cried and everyone joined and hooted and roared in agreement.

"Let's skin some serpents!" Hugo called and the whole team rushed out of the changing room.

"Sun is shining and the wind is breezy! You know what that mean?" Roy Jordan commentated as Professor McGonagall set by his side. "Qui-ddi-tch!" there was a loud roar coming from the audience as both teams stepped into the pitch.

"And they're off!" Roy called. "Weasley passing the quaffle to Lucy Weasley and she pass it to Wood who- WATCH OUT JANE! And YES! She escapes that bludger and SCORE!! 10-0 to Gryffindor!"

"Lil! Don't just fly around!" Albus cried at Lily as she high fived Hugo.

"DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A TWIST ALBUS!" Lily called back and dove as a bludger came her way.

"Practicing for the ballet, Lizzie?" Scorpius asked as he hovered next to her.

"Can't wait to see your tutu, Darcy." She smirk at him and flew away from him.

As the match continued the weather got colder and darker than initially, the sun was now behind a thick blanket of black cloud and the wind, which just earlier was a soft cold breeze got stronger and gave the players a hard time flying.

"150-140 to Gryffindor as Hugo Weasley scores!" Roy jumped up and down. "Will someone catch the bloody snitch!?"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry professor."

As the game progressed it became more and more brutal as both teams wanted to be the winners. Lucy supported a black eye as one of the Slytherin beaters "accidently" hit her with his club as she tried to catch the quaffle. Jonah Flint, the Slytherins keeper had already two teeth missing as Fred, Roxanne younger brother, aimed a bludger at him.

"Told you we were good." Scorpius stopped once again next to Lily, looking very smug as Roy announced 210-210.

"Trouble is," Lily said as she saw the snitch. "We're better!" and with that sped up leaving Scorpius behind her but he soon recovered and fallowed her.

"It looks like Potter has spotted the snitch and look!" Roy pointed. "Malfoy is on her tail!" everyone's focus turned to the pair as the gap between them closing up. "Looks like someone might spend the night on the couch tonight!" a loud wave of laughter came from all the stands and Lily's attention got distracted.

"Bloody git!" she heard Scorpius growl and knew she wasn't the only one upset with this. She turned to look at him and smiled. He saw that and smiled back only to change his smile into a horror stricken look. "Watch out!" he yelled and pointed ahead.

Lily turned and realized she was about to crash into the stand. In a sharp move she jerked her broom upwards and at the last moment twirled upwards. Unfortunately there was a loud crashing sound and she saw, as she fixed her hold on her broom that Scorpius laid sprawled on the ground. For the first time, Lily's heart stopped beating.

Scorpius recovered after a few moments, the snitch however managed to escape. Soon enough rain started to pour.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked as Scorpius flew by her, he had a nasty cut above his right eye.

"I've had worse." He shrugged circled her. "You owe me one now."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm letting you win." She flew pass him and he soon followed her.

"I'm not asking you to let me." He called as Lily rolled on dived down.

"Then what do you want?" She stopped in a halt as he came next to her once again. "Scorpius, what do you want?" Lily asked again, a little bit more demanding than she intended to, however as Scorpius was about to answer when a flick of gold went pass them.

It was in a split second that they both recovered and started speeding and following the snitch. As snitch flew down both did and as it zoom upwards they followed, the rain didn't matter nor did the wind.

They were deaf to the cries of their teammate or the crowd. They didn't hear Roy calls for them to get it already. The entire game stopped except for them everyone seemed magnetized by their race.

"C'mon!" Lily said to her broom as Scorpius was mere inches behind her. The snitch was so close but then as if mocking her it started zigzagging downwards.

"Damnit!" She cried and slalomed after it. She heard a deep voice curse behind her and she knew she still had Scorpius after her.

"GO LILY GO!" Roy called and the crowd cheered for her (not the Slytherins of course).

And then, Scorpius wasn't behind her anymore, but instead he was on her left, lying flat on his broom not even glancing at her. She'd be damned if she let him win. She gave him one last look and then she sped up and stretched out her hand.

As she landed softly on the ground, a sudden flood of people came to her and engulfed her with hugs and cries of joy.

"Amazing!" Albus called and jumped up and down hugging Hugo who was covered with mud.

"Were in for the cup!" Tamsin and Roxanne joined them, red paint smeared on their faces.

Lily looked around, there was Scorpius smiling and running towards her. She let go of Roxanne who was hugging her at that moment and raced to him. She had a hard, blazing look on her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that more than a thousand people were watching, they kissed.

Fin

* * *

**A/N: at first **I planned an epilogue for the fic but I don't know if it's necessary I really like to think that whatever happened after is open for us to imagine.

It seems that this fic became a favorite for me, after Harry and Ginny of course, and I already planned and began to write another fic revolving Lily and Scorpius only it won't take place at Hogwarts and they'll be older and it'll be a romantic dramedy.

Thank you for reading and for loving and reviewing this fic.

Will give foot massage for review!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	10. A Lot Like Love

**Disclaimer: **It's really not mine…I may look like it but it's really isn't…

**A/N:** after seeing that an epilogue was requested I decided to please you and me, seeing that I really love this fic and token you with the-very-last-won't–ever-be-another-one-not–even-a-sequel-chapter for this story.

God Bless ye Merry Reading!

I hope you'll like it J

* * *

_I am for you, and you are for me, not only for our own sake, but for others' sakes_

- A Woman Waits For Me, Walt Whitman

Chapter Ten

A Lot Like Love

*

*

*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't uncommon to see during the twilight hours a flash of red hair making its way around the small town of Godric Hollow. No, it would've have been a surprise not see it. As it was the owner of said red hair was making her way back to her starter point, her heart beating in a fast tattoo while her body is covered with sweat and her loose ponytail sticking to the back of neck.

She stretched her legs one last time, to prevent muscle spasm, of course, and opened the backdoor to the house. The smell of cooking hit her, chicken, roasted with side mashed potatoes and green beans. She licked her lips closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Had a good run?" Lily opened her eyes and a big smile spread on her lips. "Here." He handed her a glass of water.

"I prefer pumpkin juice." She wheezed and frowned but took the glass nonetheless and drank the water in one gulp.

"You know your mother will kill me if she knew I was giving anything other than water."

"You're such a wuss." She shook her head but handed her glass for a refill. "After all this time she still scars you."

"I am not a wuss!" He protested.

"_Wuss_." Lily said while sipping her water and wiggled her eyebrows at him, which only agitated him even further. "Oh lighten up!"

"One day, Lizzie," he began to say and advanced towards her. "You'll pay for everything you put me through. And when that day will come-"

"I'll take you down with me, Darcy," Lily closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck, still holding the glass. "Don't think I won't." She brushed her lips against his and was about to deepen the kiss when Scorpius pushed her away from him.

"You stink." He scrunched his nose. "And you're sweaty and sticky." He reached for a kitchen towel to rub the sweat off of him.

"Ever the gentleman." Lily said dryly and placed down the glass on the kitchen counter.

"Educated at the best manner schools money can buy." He pumped up him chest.

"Make sure Draco gets his money back," Lily said, "His son is a brat." She walked pass Scorpius but he caught her by the arm and before she knew it her pulled her into a deep kiss and put his hand behind her neck, Scorpius mouth opened and the tip of Lily's tongue slide lightly against his, they kissed slowly but each was fighting for dominance. Suddenly Lily broke from the kiss and pushed Scorpius away from her, looking rather cross.

"Did you eat my Dark Chocolate Delights?"

Scorpius cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "Only a little."

"I was saving them you dolt!" Lily cried.

"They were hidden in your room!" Scorpius called back.

"You've been looking through _my_ room?" She said slowly and narrowed her eyes.

"You hide them from me!" he stomped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms.

"Grow up Malfoy."

"Grow up yourself."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh real mature." She sighed. "You're such a child."

"Part of my boyish charm." He said slyly and reached out to take something out of his trousers' pocket. "I saved you the last one." He handed her the wrapped candy.

Lily took it and popped the chocolate into her mouth. "Wanker."

Scorpius arched his eyebrow at her. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, Lizzie?"

"I kiss my boyfriend with it." She said. "Shame he's not here." Lily sighed feebly and licked her lower lip.

"What a fool he must be," Scorpius reached for her and once again held Lily against him. "Stupid, Stupid man he is." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then move to kiss her on the space between her eyebrows and then the tip of her nose.

"As I said, good thing he's not here." Lily whispered.

"Like hell he isn't!" with that he crashed his mouth onto hers and lifted her off from her feet.

OoOoOoO

"Should we tell them we're here?" Albus asked and turned to the dark haired witch beside him.

"And ruin the chance for blackmail materiel?" Hugo answered instead of his sister.

"Never!" Roxanne called and high fived with her cousin.

"You want me to call Uncle Harry from his study?" Rose asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ro," Cleo said and shook her head. "He and your mother," she turned to Albus, "Are as busy same as my cousin and your sister."

"Thanks for the mental image." Albus shuddered.

"Oi!" Lily's head appeared from behind the kitchen door. "Would you pipe it down we're bonding here!"

"Bonding my arse!" James said as he walked pass the door and into the living room.

"My advice, good people," Scorpius head appeared above Lily's. "Keep yourself from the roast chicken."

The five stared at the grinning heads of the couple before they vanished back behind the kitchen door.

"Great!" Hugo called and flapped his hands in the air. "Now I'd have to be a vegetarian."

Fin

* * *

**A/N: **so this is the end. For real this time.

Thank you for reading and for loving and reviewing this fic.

Just because I love you doesn't mean you don't have to not review!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


End file.
